Rasto de Sândalo
by Aries sin
Summary: O espanta espíritos sobre a porta tilintava uma vez mais quando alguém entrava na especiaria escondida em Montmartre,enquanto os dois amantes ouviam atentos os relatos de quem os visitava. U.A.- ShakaΜ,Camus&Milo -


_N/A:__ A ideia desta fic veio por causa de um livro que li recentemente. Ela está bastante estranha, e com um primeiro capitulo onde não se desenrola muita acção.  
No que toca o Mu, cada um tem o seu dom, este existindo ou não. Aqui jaz em parte a estranheza da fic, mas era um toque do qual não dispensaria.  
Quanto à 'Shiva', ela não é uma invenção minha. Nasceu de um chat numa comunidade de orkut, uma gata persa de cor preta pela qual Mu tinha muito afecto.  
Se depois deste paleio todo ainda sentem vontade de ler a fic… avanti!_

_-_

**Rasto de Sândalo**

**-**

Montmartre é uma aldeia encalhada no meio da metrópole frenética que é Paris. Com os seus velhos cafés, as suas ruas estreitas, mantém-se firma e intocada pelas teias do tempo. Para a população de Montmartre, é como se fosse a ultima aldeira, um fragmento inalterado de um tempo em que a vida era mais simples e suave, em que nenhuma porta era fechada à chave, e todos os habitantes corriam dias tranquilos sob o olhar protector do _Sacré Coeur._

O sol de Setembro nasce iluminando a pequena aldeia no coração da capital. Na _Place aux peintres_ começam a brotar cavaletes e telas intocadas, cada artista no seu canto assobiando _Edith Piaf_ ou _Aznavour_.

Alguns turistas madrugadores começam a subir a enorme escadaria na direcção da '_Butte'_, sendo imediatamente alvos fáceis para pintores que teimam em imortalizá-los num retrato a carvão. O odor do pão quente, do café acabado de fazer, tintas a óleo mesclavam-se com um fundo floral; enquanto o '_Chez-Egène'_ começava a encher-se de gente.

Não muito longe do barulho que nascia na _Place aux Peintres_, numa ruela menos movimentada, um espanta espíritos tilintou quando a porta de madeira vermelha foi aberta.

A especiaria do canto da rua era conhecida no dia-a-dia de Montmartre. O rés-do-chão pintado de vermelho, as janelas que deveriam servir de _vitrine_ davam um panorama do que a pequena loja tinha para oferecer.

_Alfazema, Açafrão, Canela…_

O espanta espíritos sobre a porta tilintava a cada vez que alguém entrava naquele santuário silencioso onde se misturavam cheiros intensos e cores vivas. A loja não era grande. Tinha as medidas exactas e suficientes para guardar os tesouros do Oriente, receber os clientes e dar dois dedos de conversa aos habituais. Paralelo à parede do fundo, o balcão de madeira erguia-se num convite irrecusável para sentar nos bancos altos e aproveitar as delicias que as especiarias tinham para oferecer.

Nalgumas prateleiras presas na parede creme, atrás do balcão, alguns frascos dispostos por ordem alfabética esperavam o momento certo para desvendarem os seus segredos.

_Colorau, Cânfora, Gengibre…_

A mesmo rotina de todas as manhãs era agora concluída. Ambos eram madrugadores e apreciadores de todo um ritual quando a rua começava a ganhar vida. Mü saía à rua sempre da mesma forma: calça e túnica de linho, chinelos durante o Verão, o cabelo solto ainda meio desalinhado e bocejando insistentemente. Por mais que dormisse, nunca era o suficiente.

A tarefa de todas as manhas: entrar no _'Chez-Eugène'_ quando tinha acabado de abrir as portas, deliciar-se com o odor da fornalha de pão acabado de cozer e levar um pouco para o desjejum. Voltando para casa, cumprimentando Madame Pinot que passeava o caniche todas as manhãs no mesmo local, _Jean-Louis_ que se preparava para descer _Montmartre_ para trabalhar, se juntando ao frenesi dos mortais do resto da cidade.

_Tão-balalão  
__Soldado ladrão,  
__Menina bonita  
__Não tem coração._

Um simples gesto despercebido a olho nu é suficiente para ver o rosto de _Jean-Louis_ se iluminar. Uma palavra amiga pode fazer efeito desejado, mas sempre caía na tentação de dar uma ajudinha. Subindo na bicicleta, _Jean _acaba por ganhar um novo sentido à vida e apressa-se para apanhar o primeiro _funiculaire _e descer até ao metro. Ignorando por completo o símbolo estranho reluzente nas suas costas, que ninguém consegue ver.

_Tão-balalão  
__Senhor capitão,  
__Espada na cinta  
__Sineta na mão._

Finalmente regressa à ruela, abriu a porta da especiaria, fazendo o espanta espíritos tilintar. Uma forte mistura de odores recebeu-o, enquanto no lado da pequena cozinha o barulho de peças de loiça era ouvido.

- Voltei.

Permitiu-se um último bocejo antes de ter um par de olhos azuis observando-o e ser brindado por um sorriso calmo e acolhedor.

_Tão-balalão,  
__Cabeça de cão,  
__Orelhas de gato,  
__Não tem coração._

As cores de Shaka eram sempre as mesmas: uma mistura de ténue azul e dourado que envolvia o corpo do indiano. Shaka não tinha sido fácil de ler ao início, era um desafio constante saber o que ele pensava, sentia ou queria. Talvez ele também fosse uma pessoa diferente. Com algumas potencialidades.

Mü não pôde contar com os seus dons para conseguir o amor de Shaka, o que o tinha enervado profundamente ao início. Afinal, porque ele podia fazer todos felizes com as suas aptidões e a si próprio não?

Talvez tivesse sido isso que lhe tenha chamado a atenção no loiro.

_Tão-balalão  
__Soldado ladrão,  
__Menina bonita  
__Do meu__ coração._

O cabelo balançava suavemente enquanto Shaka preparava o chá. E café.

Duas xícaras fumegantes tinham sido pousadas sobre a mesa, enquanto as mãos suaves deixavam cair os últimos ingredientes no ouro negro. Canela para reduzir o açúcar no sangue além de ser um óptimo elemento despertador. O mesmo ritual era repetido vezes e vezes sem fim enquanto os dias passavam.

Mü aproximou-se do balcão, colocando o pão quente sobre a mesa. Um beijo terno trocado entre os dois era o único feitiço que ele precisava para começar bem a manhã. Sentou-se nos bancos altos de frente ao indiano, bebendo um pouco do seu café e comendo pão com passas à dentada.

Os clientes habituais só começavam a chegar mais tarde, e apesar da loja estar aberta, aquele era um momento só deles.

E de Shiva…

Arrastando as patas numa calma pachorrenta, a persa subia vincando as unhas nas calças de Mü, acabando por se aninhar no seu colo a ronronar. Mü sorria, acariciando o pelo macio preto, dispensando um ou outro ronronar em uníssono com a gata.

Shaka não gostava que Shiva vagueasse pelo rés-do-chão, na loja. Além de pouco higiénico, o felino tinha demonstrado ao longo do tempo um gosto especial pelos seus tesouros.

Mas todas as manhãs cedia, deliciado com a visão das duas criaturas quase adormecendo sobre o balcão.

_Rei, capitão  
__Soldado, ladrão.  
__Menina bonita  
__Não tem__ coração._

Shaka deixa sempre o cabelo solto que balança com o andar cadenciado que lhe é próprio. Contenta-se com um pouco de pão quente com sementes variadas, ao qual acrescenta um pouco de mel. Além do chá preto ao qual adiciona alguns ingredientes. Gengibre e cardamomo, uma pintada de canela, seguida de pimenta preta, cravo-da-Índia, e louro indiano. Por vezes acrescenta noz-moscada à mistura, guardando o frasco disciplinarmente ao lado do fogão. O ritual da confecção do chá _Massala_ podia ser visto duas vezes por mês, quando Shaka manipulava as especiarias a seu bel prazer. Era a sua dose matinal de boa disposição.

Isso, e um beijo do amado.

- Vejam só… qual dos dois o mais manhoso…

Olhos verdes sorridentes revelam-se de uma vez, enquanto Shiva apenas dispensou ao indiano um ronrone de pura delícia.

- Tenho sono…

- Você sempre tem sono.

Mü sorriu resignado, sorvendo um pouco do café. Os olhos atentos do indiano seguiram o rasto da mão suave, à medida que esta tacteava o balcão.

A ponta do dedo do tibetano movia-se lentamente sobre a madeira, começando a desenhar esboços arabescos. Os olhos verdes observavam-no com atenção, esperando ver algumas imagens por entre o fumo que escapava do café.

_Não tem coração,  
__Nem voz, nem talento,  
__Orelhas de gato,  
__Cabeça de vento__._

_Um mercado… o cheiro intenso de especiarias, cores vivas dos saris, à medida que os mercadores berravam para chamar as pessoas… um calor infernal…_

BAM!

De repente, foi como se o tivessem encostado a uma sebe electrificada. Mü sentiu um choque percorrer-lhe o corpo, obrigando-o a quebrar o elo que tinha traçado até à mente do indiano.

- Você é bom… - comentou fechando os olhos, massajando lentamente as têmporas.

Shaka sorriu, bebendo um pouco do chá. Habituado estava às tentativas de Mü de o ler, mas sempre o deixava entrever um pouco da sua vida passada antes decidir quando chegava. Era o dom de Mü. Dom que não funcionava com ele.

- Quer saber, é só perguntar. – falou calmamente, pousando a xícara sobre o balcão. Era um jogo ao qual ambos gostavam de jogar. Mü não conseguia transpor as barreiras mentais impostas pelo indiano.

Havia pessoas assim. Umas com o poder de leitura, outras com o poder de bloqueio.

_Tão-balalão  
__Senhor capitão,  
__Em terra de mouro,  
__Morreu seu irmão._

Mü é constantemente o último dos dois a comer de manhã. Tomar o desjejum é sempre um ritual que se alastra preguiçosamente, enquanto observa o indiano arrumar o que resta sobre o balcão na pequena cozinha. Shiva ainda sobre o colo que aproveita até ao último momento o calor que emana do seu corpo.

Um ligeiro odor a laranja e cravinho começa a sobrepor-se aos restantes, evolando do perfumador suspenso perto do balcão. Foi quando Mü acabou de beber o café que o tilintar do espanta espíritos se ouviu de novo.

- _Bonjour_ _Madame_ Lenoir. – falou calmamente, sem precisar olhar para trás. Shiva no seu colo emitiu o primeiro miar do dia, roçando-se na sua barriga.

- _Bonjour mes petits_…

A sempre sorridente _Madame_ Lenoir aproximou-se do balcão, acomodando-se ao lado de Mü. As cores a senhora eram suaves. Uma mistura de lilás e azuis ténues como um dia de calmia em pleno mar. Dispensava sempre longos minutos de conversa enquanto esperava o neto, um jovem na flor da idade, aparecer para acompanhá-la ao centro da cidade.

- Como se sente hoje? – Shaka colocava uma xícara sobre a bancada, acompanhada de pequenos biscoitos de canela. Enquanto isso, Mü percebia que era hora de devolver Shiva ao apartamento. Os clientes habituais começavam a chegar.

- _Bien mon ange…_ - apesar do sorriso constante, Shaka tinha sensibilidade para perceber o cansaço na sua voz.

- Parece cansada.

_Alecrim_

Shaka verteu um pouco de chá lentamente na xícara de _Madame_ Lenoir, enquanto descobria o que ela precisava. As eternas dores nas costas que a faziam acorrer a médicos e mais médicos sem que nenhum descobrisse que mal a atormentava.

- _Merci mon ange._

Originário do mediterrâneo, emblema do amor e símbolo da saudade, o alecrim era a planta certa para ela. O costurador do Plexo solar. Os constantes problemas familiares pelos quais a velha senhora passava acabavam aos poucos com as duas defesas psicológicas.

- É de novo o seu neto? – perguntou o loiro calmamente, deixando o seu lugar atrás da bancada. Percorreu os diversos potes selados perto da entrada, reconhecendo um a um, buscando pelo recipiente certo.

- _Phillipe_ tem um génio complicado. Finge que nada o abala e continua com uma vida atormentada. A correria do dia a dia _lá em baixo_ não se assemelha em nada à calma de Montmartre.

Shaka pegou num recipiente que sabia ser o certo e voltou calmamente para trás do balcão. Ouvia com atenção o que atormentava a senhora enquanto procurava adivinhar o que ela precisava. Era o seu dom.

_Tão-balalão  
__Senhor capitão,  
__Espada na cinta  
__Sineta na mão.  
_

_Um jovem de feições calmas e insensíveis. Um homem sentado na cadeira exaltado.  
__Oposição de duas opiniões divergentes. Uma dor aguda por palavras proferidas mas o rosto permanecia impassível._

Mü descia os degraus mantendo o olhar atento na velha senhora. Fácil de ler. Era fácil perceber as ligeiras mudanças que obscureciam as suas cores quando o assunto era a família. Com um sorriso reconfortante nos lábios, aproximou-se de _Madame_ Lenoir, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Sorria senhora! Fica bem mais bonita quando sorri!

Um riso sincero e cristalino iluminou o rosto da mulher que, apesar do peso da idade, continuava com o mesmo brilho intenso nos olhos cor de amêndoa.

- Já estou velha para esses elogios _mon ange_. – o rosto iluminou-se quando as suas memorias a assolavam de uma vez – quando eu era jovem; assim como vocês os dois; tinha grandes aspirações para a vida. A Paris que conhecemos era, naqueles tempos, um poço de ofertas e de sonhos realizáveis!

Mü apoiou a cabeça no punho fechado, ouvindo o relato de uma vida repleta de emoções. Conheciam _Madame _à algum tempo, mas sempre enquanto esperava o neto chegar brindava-os com uma história nova sobre a sua juventude. À medida que falava, Mü deixava-se ser invadido por imagens mentais que ilustravam os relatos.

Shaka do seu lado, preparava uma pequena bolsa com folhas secas de alecrim. Também interessado na narração, mas mais contido no que tocava a demonstrá-lo. Fechando a bolsa com um fio, esperou o relato acabar para pousá-la perto da senhora.

- _Oh, merci mon ange!_ Mas o que é?

- Alecrim. Junta uma xícara de café dessas folhas a um litro de água a ferver e deixa assentar uns minutos. Duas vezes por dia e numa semana sentir-se-á bem melhor.

_Madame _Lenoir não era amante de farmácias. Remédios e mais remédios que lhe eram impostos pelos médicos apesar de nenhum saber o que ela tinha. Tinha-se deixado disso à muito tempo. Essa era em parte a causa pela qual o neto teimava com ela. Se estava doente, precisava de medicação.

Mas _madame_ preferia a calma e serenidade da pequena especiaria no canto de rua. O odor característico de laranja e cravinho que se dissipava no ar, a atenção dos dois jovens que emanavam sossego e tranquilidade. Tudo era natural, o indiano descobria sempre o que ela precisava para apaziguar a alma atormentada.

- _Tsss tssss!_

Os olhos azuis desviaram-se da velha senhora na direcção do namorado. Mü sibilava à medida que estalava os dedos, num gesto despercebido para olhares menos atentos. Conhecia bem aquele gesto. O sinal que o tibetano usava quando queria fazer algo desaparecer. Fosse uma lágrima recém formada nos olhos de alguém, fosse um sentimento pesado do coração ou uma simples presença não desejada.

Um novo estalar de dedos acompanhado agora de um símbolo desenhado no ar com a ponta do dedo. Sempre cuidadoso.

As feições de _Madame _Lenoir atenuaram-se, dando lugar a um sorriso agora natural.

_Tão-balalão,  
__Cabeça de cão,  
__Orelhas de gato,  
__Não tem coração.  
_

O espanta espíritos fez de novo o barulhinho característico quando a porta se abriu. Olhos verdes e atentos desviaram a sua atenção para o homem que acabava de entrar. Branca era a sua cor. Branco cristal, nuances azuis gélidas que causavam estranheza aos olhos concentrados.

_Um jovem de feições calmas e insensíveis. Um homem sentado na cadeira exaltado.  
__Oposição de duas opiniões divergentes. Uma dor aguda por palavras proferidas mas o rosto permanecia impassível.  
_

As mesmas imagens de Madame Lenoir.

- _Bonjour._ - A voz neutra e o rosto impassível, o jovem entrou na loja aproximando-se do balcão.

- _Phillipe, mon ange!_ – o rosto da velha senhora iluminou-se à medida que o ruivo se aproximava dela sob o olhar vigilante do tibetano.

-_ Bonjour_ Camus. - Shaka acenou com leveza, dando as boas vindas ao ruivo.

Camus Phillipe Lenoir, um nome pomposo para uma pessoa imponente. Apenas _Madame_ Lenoir tratava o neto por Phillipe, por razões desconhecidas. Talvez preferisse simplesmente o segundo nome do neto. Talvez por motivos mais profundos.

- _Tsss tssss!_

Shaka arregalou os olhos ao ouvir de novo o sibilar do namorado, enquanto o ruivo e a avó travavam uma conversa alheios às intenções do tibetano.

- _Tsss tssss!_

Os olhos verdes de Mü fixavam-se no recém chegado, sorrindo ao ver este levar a mão à nuca, massajando levemente. Uma dor? Uma picada de insecto?

- _Tsss t… -_ a sua concentração do foi quebrada quando ele próprio sentiu uma dor aguda na testa. Desconcertado, levou a própria mão ao local dorido, virando o rosto para o indiano.

Este com o olhar penetrante, ainda mantinha o médio e o indicador pressionados, prontos para atingir de novo o namorado se este tentasse alguma coisa de novo. Camus era a causa das angústias de _Madame_ Lenoir. _Madame_ Lenoir tinha caído nas graças de Mü. Consequentemente, Mü mantinha inimizade por Camus.

- Vamos _mamie._ Tem consulta do novo médico daqui a meia hora.

Ainda olhando de esguelha para o indiano que o fixava, Mü bufou descontente ainda massajando o local dorido. A cabeça, sobretudo a parte da testa era dos seus lugares mais sensíveis.

- _Oui Phillipe._ – acabando de beber o chá preparado com tanto capricho, a senhora levantou-se. – _Merci beaucoup_, _mes anges._

Madame Lenoir e o seu eterno sorriso nos lábios afastava-se com o neto. Mü aproveitou um momento de inatenção do indiano, enquanto este se despedia…

- _Tsss tssss!_

BAM!

Um choque tremendo foi sentido a medida que o ruivo caía no chão. O som do tilintar do espanta espíritos ainda conseguia ser ouvido, a porta aberta rapidamente com demasiada força que tinha batido num Camus desatento.

_Tão-balalão,  
__Cabeça de cão,  
__Orelhas de gato,  
__Não tem coração.  
_

O ruivo abobado ainda com a dor de ter recebido uma porta na cara, jazia sentado no chão.

Um sorriso discreto nos lábios do tibetano troçava da situação. O homem que permanecia aparvalhado na porta era detentor de cores vivas e vibrantes. Uma mistura de vermelhos e laranjas intensos que acabavam por ser dolorosos de tanto observar.

Com uma ligeira pintada de divertimento, Mü cumprimentou o recém chegado.

- _Bonjour_, Milo.

_Gato preto e uma sexta feira treze, é o momento predilecto do azar para bater à porta._


End file.
